Timon and Pumbaa
Summary Timon and Pumbaa are a pair of best friends who had taken Simba under their wing. Having shooed off a flock of vultures from a then-exhausted SImba at first, Timon and Pumbaa went on to teach Simba the philosophy of "Hakuna Matata" ("no worries" in Swahili). Timon and Pumbaa would later serve as a distraction against Scar's hyenas in the final battle between Scar and Simba. In the events of The Lion King 2, Timon and Pumbaa would often be sent out by Simba to keep an eye on Kiara, much to Kiara's chagrin. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C for Timon; 9-C for Pumbaa Name: Timon and Pumbaa Origin: The Lion King Gender: Male Age: Both are at least two years older than Simba. Classification: Best friends. Powers and Abilities: Both Timon and Pumbaa have Stealth Mastery and minor Toon Force (Able to hide in spaces that wouldn't necessarily fit the duo when sneaking around). Timon has Small Size (Type 1), Superhuman Reflexes, and Resistance to Poison Manipulation (As a meerkat, a species of mongoose, Timon should be very resistant to snake venom. Meerkats are also immune to scorpion venom.) and Fragrance Manipulation (Survived a near-direct blast of Pumbaa's flatulence, which has made several rows of animals large and small swiftly pass out). Pumbaa has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fragrance Manipulation (Pumbaa's flatulence made several rows of animals, including elephants, pass out swiftly. The mere threat of Pumbaa's flatulence scared off a pack of lions.), and limited Resistance to Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (wild boars have shown resistance to snake venom) Attack Potency: Below Average level for Timon (Comparable to a meerkat); Street level+ for Pumbaa (Likely comparable to a Central European Boar. Can defeat two spotted hyenas), his flatulence bypasses durability. Speed: Athletic Human (20 mph, or 8.9408 m/s) with Superhuman, possibly Subsonic reactions for Timon (Timon is a meerkat: a species of mongoose. This should put him at comparable levels to other mongooses.); Superhuman for Pumbaa (Could keep pace with Nala, who should be able to run at 80 km/h or 22.2 m/s) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human for Timon (Timon can hold up a big "plateful" of bugs in one hand like a waiter); at least Regular Human for Pumbaa (Like wild boars, Pumbaa should be capable of overturning rocks weighing 40-50 kg) Striking Strength: Below Average Class for Timon; Street Class+ for Pumbaa Durability: Below Average Human for Timon; Street level+ for Pumbaa (Both survived getting flung when their tripwire plan backfired, although they landed in a tree. Note that Timon is significantly lighter than Pumbaa) Stamina: High (Both Timon and Pumbaa had to raise Simba, who was shown to be energetic in The Lion King 1½, into his adulthood. Timon has eaten half of a lion-sized pile of snails as part of a contest against Simba, which is unusually large for a meerkat.) Range: Below Standard Melee Range for Timon; Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters with farts for Pumbaa Standard Equipment: None for Timon; Tusks for Pumbaa Intelligence: Pumbaa is the more intelligent of the two, having suggested various ideas that Timon would take credit for and having correctly stated what stars are (although he considered this his own opinion/belief rather than fact). Timon and Pumbaa were both capable of stealth. Timon is capable of toolmaking as shown when Timon made use of a blowdart gun in The Lion King 1½, but he has had his plans backfire many times. Weaknesses: In the Lion King series of films, Pumbaa served as both the brains and the brawn of the duo, meaning Timon would likely be left defenseless against more powerful foes without Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa's overconfidence often gets them into trouble. Note: This profile covers the Timon and Pumbaa from the Lion King films and does not take the spin-off TV series Timon and Pumbaa into account. Others Notable Victories: Harry and Marv (Home Alone) Harry and Marv's Profile (Both had an hour of prep and Harry and Marv had crowbars.) Bacterian (Dragon Ball) Bacterian's profile (Speed was equalized. Both sides had one hour of prep time.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Duos Category:Stealth Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:The Lion King Category:Disney Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters